Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Mini Songfic. Una inesperada tormenta de nieve hace que Albert y Candy no puedan viajar al hogar a pasar las fiestas, descubre como terminan pasando esa Navidad.


All I want for Christmas is you

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me dé la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

By **SONGWRITERs****  
AFANASIEFF, WALTER / CAREY, MARIAH**

**Universal music. **

Con dedicatoria especial a todos aquellos ángeles que llevan un poco de alegría justo esta noche a los más desfavorecidos, nunca pierdan su camino ni dejen que los demás quieran desviarlos, es mil veces mejor una persona sencilla y humilde de corazón ya que al final lo único que nos llevaremos no son ni los bienes materiales, ni los conocimientos, sino el amor que hayamos sembrado; gracias por inspirarme a escribir esta pequeña historia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era una helada noche, previa a navidad en Chicago, y hoy más que nunca les recordaba a los lugareños el porqué se le conoce a esa ciudad como la ciudad de los vientos; Candy por más que intento hacer su cambio de guardia no pudo y tuvo que quedarse en el hospital ese día, y aunque tenía 3 días de permiso no podía ir al hogar de Pony como había pensado ya que los caminos estaban completamente nevados debido a la fuerte tormenta y era un peligro viajar en esas circunstancias.

Suspiró llenando de vaho la ventana de la sala de admisión, donde esperaba con paciencia a que llegara el buen John, chofer de los Andley a recogerla al hospital, desde que Albert regresó de su viaje a Brasil, le pidió que se fuera vivir de nuevo con él a la mansión, había pasado 3 años alejado de ella y no quería permanecer más tiempo lejos de ella y ella por su parte deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lo mismo que él… habían intercambiado cartas todo ese tiempo y ella creyó leer algo mas en ellas, es más… ella misma se atrevió a ser sutilmente más coqueta, pero después de esa visita a Lakewood y que ella le devolviera el diario nada había cambiado en apariencia entre ellos…

-Será que Albert no me ve de la misma forma que lo veo yo a él?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (No quiero mucho para Navidad)_

_There is just one thing I need (solo hay una cosa que necesito)  
I don't care about the presents (no me interesan los regalos)  
Underneath the Christmas tree. (debajo del árbol de navidad)_

_I just want you for my own (te quiero solo para mí)  
More than you could ever know (más de lo que puedes imaginar)  
Make my wish come true (haz mi deseo realidad)  
All I want for Christmas (todo lo que quiero en navidad)  
Is you, you yeah. (eres tú, tu yeah)_

-Señorita Candy!

-John, que bien que ya llegó!

-Suba pronto, hace mucho frio y el camino se hizo lo doble de largo señorita, el señor William está muy preocupado por usted.

Efectivamente, el camino estaba muy pesado, tuvo el chofer que manejar muy lento para evitar tener un accidente y al fin llegaron a la mansión Andley… Albert esperaba ansioso la llegada de Candy; desde que su tía Elroy se mudo a Florida posterior a la boda de Archie y Annie, él se sentía terriblemente solo en ese enorme mausoleo y fue por eso que le pido a Candy fuera v vivir con él.

-Pequeña, bienvenida a casa!

-Albert! Que bien que no tuviste que salir el día de hoy.

-Siempre que tengo oportunidad de trabajar aquí lo hago, al menos aquí hay mucha naturaleza que ver, aunque ahorita todo está cubierto por nieve… que tienes Candy?

-Me siento un poco triste Albert, se que siempre puedo ir otro día a llevarles sus regalos a los niños del hogar, pero me hubiera encantado que pasáramos allá Navidad y el clima lo hace simplemente imposible.

-Pequeña, no estés triste por favor… se me acaba de ocurrir algo, no podemos ir este año al hogar, pero que te parece si hacemos algo similar, siempre en las grandes ciudades hay gente que necesita aunque sea un gesto amable algo que comer e incluso hay un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad… mañana podemos ir a comprar algo para llevarles a esas personas, después preparamos algo de comer y salimos a darles eso, que te parece?

-Albert! Es una excelente idea.. me parece perfecto!

-Bien, entonces vamos a cenar y luego a descansar para que podamos irnos temprano, la tormenta que hubo hará difícil que podamos llegar a las tiendas.

Y así lo hicieron, cenaron y se fueron a descansar, Albert como siempre escolto a Candy hasta su cuarto, le dio un suave beso en la frente que los hizo estremecer a ambos y Candy entró a su cuarto, se recargo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar mientras sentía aun en su frente los suaves labios de Albert y pensaba…

-Dios! Puede existir un hombre más perfecto, bueno y generoso como él?

Y con una mirada ensoñadora se acostó en su cama, mientras seguía pensando en Albert y lo que la hacía sentir.

Mientras Albert se dirigía a su cuarto, toco sus labios, aun sentía la tibia piel del Candy bajo ellos…

-Pequeña, mi Candy… si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti, que son tantos años ya de callar este amor, creí que estando lejos de ti olvidaría esta locura, pensé que sería algo pasajero, algo que sentí por haber vivido juntos en ese departamento y que desaparecería con el tiempo, pero no ha sido así, al contrario, este sentimiento ha crecido y no se va…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (No quiero mucho para Navidad)  
There is just one thing I need (solo hay una cosa que necesito)  
And I don't care about the presents (no me interesan los regalos)  
Underneath the Christmas tree. (debajo del árbol de navidad)_

_I don't need to hang my stocking (no necesito colgar mi media)  
There upon the fireplace (ahí sobre la chimenea)  
Santa Claus won't make me happy (santa Claus no puede hacerme feliz)  
With a toy on Christmas Day. (con un juguete el día de navidad)_

_I just want you for my own (te quiero solo para mí)  
More than you could ever know (más de lo que puedes imaginar)  
Make my wish come true (haz mi deseo realidad)  
All I want for Christmas is you (todo lo que quiero en navidad eres tu)  
You baby. (tu baby)_

Al fin la mañana de Nochebuena había llegado y ambos rubios salieron perfectamente bien abrigados a realizar las compras que se habían propuesto, fueron por juguetes, cobijas, suéteres, abrigos, guantes y por bastante pan y viandas para hacer unos sándwiches.

Al llegar la tarde de noche buena tenían todo preparado, varios de los sirvientes al ver lo que sus patrones hacían, se sumaron gustosos a ayudarlos pese a tener ese día y el siguiente libres a repartir todo aquello e incluso algunos se cooperaron para comprar algunas cosas adicionales y se pusieron en marcha, el Ford T iba repleto de cosas y personas dispuestas a ayudar, Albert iba manejando, Candy al frente con el sostenía una caja repleta de ropa y atrás venían 3 personas del servicio con cosas y comida en las piernas… era realmente reconfortante el irse encontrando con gente que necesitara lo que ellos llevaban, lo más reconfortante hubiera sido no encontrar a nadie en estado de necesidad, pero Albert sabia que todo ello sería una verdadera utopía, la realidad era esa, gente sin hogar, sin dinero para comprar algo abrigador o sin la posibilidad de encontrar un refugio donde pudieran refugiarse del frío inclemente que azotaba ese día en particular… Candy no podía dejar de ver disimuladamente a Albert mientras manejaba y Albert a su vez cada que podía veía de reojo a Candy y ambos sin querer pensaron en lo mismo…

_I won't ask for much this Christmas (no voy a pedir mucho esta navidad)  
I won't even wish for snow (ni siquiera desear que nieve)  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting (y solo voy a seguir esperando)  
Underneath the mistletoe. (debajo del muérdago)_

_I won't make a list and send it (No voy a hacer una lista y enviarla)  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick (al polo norte para San Nicolás)  
I won't even stay awake to (ni siquiera permaneceré despierta)  
Hear those magic reindeer click. (para escuchar el click de los renos mágicos)_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight (porque solo quiero que estés aquí esta noche)  
Holding on to me so tight (abrazándome muy fuerte)  
What more can I do? (que más puedo hacer?)  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you, (nene todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu)  
You Baby. (Tu nene)_

Apenas veían a alguien con necesidad, estacionaban el auto y bajaban a entregar un abrigo, un sándwich y café caliente y la gente les agradecía con vehemencia lo cual hizo sentir un poco incomoda a Candy, ya que ella sabía que para ellos no era nada entregar eso, pero para esa gente esa pequeña ayuda significaba todo. Y ni que decir de los niños que se encontraban, que aunque iban acompañados de sus padres, se veía que no tenían los recursos suficientes para poder tener una ropa más abrigadora y recibían con gran alegría la ropa e incluso algunos juguetes que los rubios habían adquirido, definitivo, una mejor víspera de Navidad no podían estar pasando…

Oh, all the lights are shining (oh todas las luces están brillando)  
So brightly everywhere (tan brillantes por todas partes)  
And the sound of children's (y el sonido de los niños)  
Laughter fills the air. (riendo, llenan el aire)

And everyone is singing (y todos están cantando)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing (escucho esos cascabeles sonando)  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? (Santa, me traes lo único que realmente necesito?)  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? (no te gustaría traerme por favor a mi nene?)

Acabaron con las provisiones que llevaban y tuvieron que dar otra vuelta a la mansión para recoger más provisiones, esta vez lo hicieron solos ya que los sirvientes se excusaron, dijeron que la experiencia fue hermosa y enriquecedora para ellos, pero su familia los esperaba para pasar las fiestas y los rubios tuvieron que prescindir de ellos… el frio conforme oscurecía se hacía más fuerte, pero tampoco encontraron ya a más gente por fortuna, los rubios quisieron creer que siempre encontraron alguno de los refugios abiertos y ya estaban guarecidos del frio, así que emprendieron el camino de regreso a la mansión cuando una estrella fugaz hizo aparición y ambos rubios sin querer pidieron el mismo deseo en silencio…

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas (oh, no quiero mucho para navidad)  
This is all I'm asking for (eso es todo lo que pido)  
I just want to see my baby (solo quiero ver a mi nene)  
Standing right outside my door. (parado justo afuera de mi puerta)_

_Oh, I just want you for my own (oh, solo te quiero para mí)  
More than you could ever know (más de lo que puedes saber)  
Make my wish come true (haz mi deseo realidad)  
Baby all I want for Christmas is (nene todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu)._

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal, el gran árbol de Navidad se encontraba encendido, la única que permanecía en la inmensa mansión era la nana de Albert y para él era casi como de la familia… la anciana se había quedado dormida frente al calor de la chimenea y Albert abrazo a Candy por los hombros atrayéndola hacía él…

-Se quedó dormida, crees que sea buena idea despertarla?

-No lo creo Albert, lo mejor será que la lleves a su cuarto, debió quedarse dormida para esperarnos…

-Pequeña, lamento no tener una cena digna para ti esta navidad, pero ya ves que nos pusimos a hacer todo esto y…

-Shhht!- Candy lo silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios…- Albert no digas más por favor, la cena, los regalos y lo demás no es relevante para mí y lo sabes, para mí no hubo mejor regalo esta navidad que esto que hicimos juntos tu y yo el día de hoy… es lo más hermoso que haya hecho con alguien en mi vida…

-Bueno, deja llevo a mi nana a su cuarto y vuelvo, no me tardo…

Al poco rato Albert regreso y Candy ya lo esperaba en la cocina, había prendido un par de velas, había servido el café que sobro en un par de tazas y había puesto tres platos, en el de en medio había un sándwich.

-Y esto Candy?

-Es nuestra cena, ven acompáñame!

Albert se sentó a su lado y ella muy seria tomo una de las tazas mientras él imitándola tomó la otra…

-Quiero brindar por este día Bert, por ti, por mi, por la mejor víspera de Navidad que he tenido en mi vida.

-Así sea Candy, por ti, por mí y por la mejor víspera de Navidad que también he tenido en mi vida.

Ambos tomaron del café y Candy depositó su taza en el plato y tomo el sándwich y lo partió a la mitad y le ofreció a él una de ellas entregándosela…

-Albert, perdón que te copie, pero quiero refrendar lo que nos prometimos hace algunos años en aquella colina donde compartimos el sándwich, te acuerdas?

Albert abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido… será que lo que había pedido estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad? Así que él decidió tomar en sus manos la situación…

-Claro que me acuerdo Candy y sigo sosteniendo lo dicho, quiero compartir tus tristezas y alegrías, pero esta vez no quiero pedirte que seamos más amigos… no me importan los regalos que haya debajo del árbol ni es necesario que cuelgue mi media en la chimenea, porque lo único que quiero para esta navidad, eres tú… Candy, ya no puedo callar más esto que estoy sintiendo, te amo…

Gruesas lágrimas corrían ya por las mejillas de la rubia y ella asintió levemente con su cabeza…

-Si Albert, yo también lo único que quiero para esta Navidad eres tu… te amo…

Albert dejo su mitad del sándwich sobre el plato y tomo suavemente la cara de Candy entre sus manos mientras con sus pulgares acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de la chica y fue acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella que ya lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Fue un beso tranquilo, lleno de amor, de ternura, Candy acariciaba con delicadeza los rubios cabellos de Albert y él la acercó más hacia él hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento y tuvieron que separarse lentamente…

-Definitivo pequeña… esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido.

-Igualmente yo Bert, deberíamos hacer de esta Navidad una tradición.

-Que parte, la de repartir ropa, regalos y comida a la gente necesitada?- Preguntó juguetón…

-Si, también… esa parte, pero está en particular, que sea donde estemos, con quien lo pasemos, al final estemos juntos…

-Créeme, esa parte será la más fácil de poder realizar, porque ahora que se que me amas, no pienso dejarte ir, te cortejare por poco tiempo y después te convertiré en mi esposa…

-En tu esposa?

-Así es princesa… o que, piensas que solo esto se resumía a un simple beso y que siempre vamos a estar así? Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi compañera de toda la vida y que esta tradición de repartir a los más necesitados incluso lo enseñemos a nuestros hijos…

-Bien señor Andley… brindo entonces por eso- Mientras levantaba su taza de café.

-Brindemos por eso princesa…- Mientras Albert quitaba de las manos de Candy la taza de café y volvía a besarla…

**FIN**


End file.
